Rencontre à Henrick's
by Sofya29
Summary: Le Docteur réfléchit à la date. Mars 2005. Et le jour ? Le jour où il allait rencontrer Rose. Il essaya de convaincre Clara de retourner au TARDIS, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle insistait pour entrer chez Henrick's.


_**Disclaimer :** Doctor Who est une série de la BBC._

 _ **Rencontre à Henrick's**_

Le Docteur et Clara soupirèrent de soulagement. Les deux anges pleureurs s'étaient retrouvés face à face et se regardèrent, restant figés à jamais, ne faisant ainsi plus de mal à personne. Si seulement les choses avaient été aussi simple pour Amy et Rory, le Docteur aurait pu les sauver. Au moins, les anges n'avaient fait aucun mal à Clara.

« Oh non ! S'exclama la jeune femme. »

Le Docteur sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Et s'il restait encore un ange ? Et s'il s'en était pris à Clara ? Se tournant vers la jeune femme, le Docteur fut soulagé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que Clara allait bien. Cette dernière regardait ses vêtements avec effroi.

« J'ai passé plus d'une heure à choisir cette tenue spécialement pour mon rendez-vous avec Danny. »

Le Docteur la regarda de plus près et en effet, son chemisier était déchiré à la manche droite et sa jupe était couverte de boue.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, essaya de la consoler le Docteur. Ce n'est qu'un prof de sport. Il ne verra pas la différence.

-Danny est professeur de mathématiques. »

Mais Clara savait déjà que le Docteur ne l'écoutait plus et qu'il préférait retourner dans le TARDIS. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle se fatiguait. Elle sortit du bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvèrent, bien décidée à trouver une boutique de vêtements. Après tout, ils étaient à Londres, la tâche ne serait pas bien compliquée. Elle entendit le Docteur qui la suivait.

« Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Le TARDIS est de l'autre côté.

-Je vais m'acheter des vêtements.

-Pourquoi s'embêter à faire du shopping alors qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le TARDIS.

-Parce que je sais d'avance qu'elle va s'amuser à cacher le dressing. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le vaisseau s'amuser à ses dépends et lui cacher certaines pièces. À croire que le TARDIS aimait voir Clara s'énerver à chercher partout. Elle continua sa recherche et au bout de quelques rues, arriva devant le magasin Henrik's. Clara sourit. Elle avait vraiment de la chance, ce magasin avait une bonne réputation avant qu'il ne soit détruit. Clara continua son chemin, n'ayant pas vu le seigneur du temps blêmir. Le Docteur était comme paralysé après avoir vu deux personnes familières. Il s'agissait de Mickey Smith et de Rose Tyler. Le Docteur réfléchit à la date. Mars 2005. Et le jour ? Le jour où il allait rencontrer Rose. Il essaya de convaincre Clara de retourner au TARDIS, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle insistait pour entrer chez Henrick's.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir si vous n'en avez pas envie, finit par s'énerver Clara. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre au TARDIS. »

Elle continua son chemin et entra dans la boutique. Le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil rapide où se trouvaient Rose et Mickey. Mickey s'en allait, faisant un dernier signe de la main à Rose qui entrait dans la boutique. Elle devait sûrement reprendre le travail. Plus que quelques heures, pensa-t-il. Plus que quelques heures avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Il entra à son tour à Henrik's, comme si ses pieds ne lui obéissaient plus. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il était attiré vers Rose, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis leur rencontre. Il n'osait pas se rapprocher des caisses et resta à l'écart observer Rose travailler. Même s'il savait qu'elle détestait ce travail, elle souriait chaleureusement à chaque client. Se fut ensuite au tour de Clara de passer en caisse et le sort voulut qu'elle passe avec Rose.

Le Docteur aurait pu s'approcher pour rejoindre Clara, mais il s'efforça de ne pas faire un pas de plus, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire à Rose. Il était impossible qu'elle le reconnaisse, elle ne l'avait jamais connu sous cette forme, il n'y avait donc aucun danger à se révéler. Mais il pourrait dire quelque chose qui risquerait de changer leur vie. Pire. Il pourrait essayer de la convaincre de voyager avec lui. Il avait déjà pris suffisamment de risques lors de ses précédentes régénérations. Il s'était même fait passer pour un de ses professeurs lorsqu'il aimait porter des fez et des nœuds papillon. Il ne devait plus prendre autant de risques. Il attendit patiemment Clara, observant toujours Rose et essayant d'inscrire dans sa mémoire chaque geste, chaque sourire qu'elle faisait. Lorsque Clara vint le rejoindre, heureuse de ses nouveaux achats, le Docteur sortit rapidement de la boutique. La tentation d'aller parler à Rose ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus forte.

Une fois au TARDIS, alors que Clara se changeait pour sa soirée avec Danny, le Docteur se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à voyager de seulement de quelques heures dans le future. Seulement pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il fixa l'écran du TARDIS et attendit. Il se souvenait qu'un homme était venu l'avertir qu'une jeune fille était toujours présente sur les lieux. C'était cet homme qui l'avait conduit à Rose. Il vit soudain son ancienne régénération. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se dirigeait pas à droite où se trouvait Rose, mais à gauche. Que faisait l'homme ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit où se trouvait Rose ? Le Docteur ferma les yeux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'homme. Il ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant du visage de cet homme. C'était son visage. Mais quel idiot. Il sortit du TARDIS en courant et alla chercher son ancienne régénération. Il devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il le vit alors au bout du couloir, essayant d'ouvrir la porte avec son tourne-vis sonique.

« Hé toi ! S'exclama le Docteur. »

L'autre Docteur se tourna vers lui.

« Il y a encore quelqu'un là-bas. »

Le Docteur indiqua la direction où se trouvait Rose.

« Une jeune fille, ajouta-t-il. Elle est en danger. »

Une fois certain que son ancienne régénération fut partie sauver Rose, le Docteur retourna dans le TARDIS. Il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite de Henrik's avant que le bâtiment n'explose. Heureusement que Clara avait insisté pour acheter sa tenue dans cette boutique. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais pu avertir l'ancien Docteur et il n'aurait jamais sauvé Rose. Pendant un cour instant, il se demanda ce qu'il aurait pu arriver s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré. La haine et la colère qu'il ressentait à l'époque après la guerre du temps l'aurait probablement consumé au point d'en devenir fou. Quant à Rose, il lui était impensable de l'imaginer prise au piège face à la Conscience Nestene. Peu importe ce qu'il se serait passé, il aurait tout fait pour la sauver. Peu importe les visages qu'il pouvait prendre, les siècles qui pouvaient passer, il serait toujours attaché à Rose. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui avait réappris à vivre et à aimer. Elle n'était restée que peu de temps dans sa vie, mais sans elle, il ne serait probablement pas là aujourd'hui. Il entendit Clara revenir et se placer à côté de lui.

« Je suis prête Docteur. Vous pouvez me ramener chez moi. »

Il acquiesça et fit atterrir le TARDIS dans le salon de la jeune femme. Remarquant qu'elle n'était toujours pas sortie, le Docteur se tourna vers Clara et vit qu'elle le fixait.

« Je croyais que vous aviez rendez-vous avec le prof de sport. »

Pour une fois, Clara ne le corrigea pas sur la profession de Danny et lui dit :

« Vous souriez Docteur. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu sourire comme ça. »

Même si elle savait que cette régénération détestait les contacts physiques, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne fit durer l'étreinte que quelques secondes pour ne pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose de bien pendant que je me changeais. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Docteur. »

Clara sortit du TARDIS, au même moment que Danny sonnait à la porte de son appartement. Le Docteur se dit qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de partir et se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle destination dans l'univers qu'il pourrait faire visiter à Clara.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
